dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tails vs Ninetales
Tails vs Ninetales is Peep4Life's one hundred and eighty-ninth DBX! Description Season 13 Episode 9! Sonic the Hedgehog vs Pokemon! Look, it's two foxes with multiple tails. This was an extremely likely battle. Which can outfox the other? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Tails had clumsily dropped a Chaos Emerald when he was flying over the top of a small forest. He had to get after it and quickly. He landed in the forest and spotted the emerald a few feet away. Excellent! He darted over to it but a small fox by the name of Vulpix had gotten to it first. "HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" Tails cried, chasing Vulpix into a foxhole. Tails reached in, grabbing the Vulpix by the tails and dragging it back out. Tails tried to wrestle the gem from Vulpix's mouth, but the fox wasn't having any of it. Just when Tails got the advantage, Vulpix released the gem, making Tails fall on his arse. This angered the fox, who sat back up and stood over Vulpix. The Pokemon howled in fear, which caught the attention of another fox in the area. Why that would be his mother. Ninetales steamrolled to her child and barged into Tails, forcing him to drop the Chaos Emerald. Tails watched the emerald disappear down the foxhole. He would need to deal with Ninetales before he could move on. Here we go! Striking with his dual tails, the fox opened up on Ninetales. The Pokemon sprang backwards and then responded with a Flamethrower. Tails rolled out the way but before he could go to far he was barged into by Ninetales. The fire type slammed Tails multiple times before going for Flamethrower again. This time Tails was caught in the blast. This then opened the door for more attacks by Ninetales, who unleashed with claws and fangs. Using his tails as propellers, Tails took to the aerial advantage and threw down Dummy Rings. Ninetales was caught in the explosions and landed hard on his back. Tails then delivered a Homing Attack to the chest of the Pokemon, before delivering a trifecta of the attack while it stood back up. On the fourth attempt, Tails was intercepted by a tail slam, blasting Miles into a tree with great force. "Man, you're pretty tough." Tails said, picking himself back up. He then armed himself with his arm cannon, firing energy blasts at the resilient Ninetales. Ninetales carried on fleeing the attacks, leaping from trees and the floor as well as nearby rocks. Eventually though the Pokemon was caught by a shot to the chest. Ninteales landed hard on the floor. Tails prepared a Homing Attack but as he let loose, Ninetales revealed her trap. She assaulted Tails with a devastating Flamethrower attack. This time, Ninetales kept the damage up for as long as possible. The Pokemon then followed through with a Confuse Ray, which knocked Tails’ aim off. The fox opened fire, but just as Ninetales anticipated, the attacks went well wide of the mark. Ninetales pounced, biting down on Tails’ raised arm but Tails was able to use a Spin Dash to break free. Tails circled around, slamming Ninetales in the neck and then came closing in again for a fatal blow, but this time Ninetales slammed him down with her back legs. The Pokemon then viciously pounced on Tails, biting and clawing at the fox's neck and throat. “NO! PLEASE, GET OFF!” Tails pleaded. He struggled to push off Ninetales’ weight but the Pokemon dug in, chomping into Tails’ throat, silencing the screaming fox. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Ninetales!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Sonic vs Pokemon Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Claw vs. Fist DBX Fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights